Pai's Mistake
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai kicks Kisshu out again, but this time Kisshu's pretty sick. Will he survive? Read this and find out.


**Pai's Mistake**

Kisshu was sitting under the sakura tree in Inohara Park. Pai had kicked him out on Deep Blue's orders, despite the fact that he wasn't feeling well; he had a cough and a headache. Sighing, he got up- and ended up back on the ground, his head spinning as he started coughing again. Putting a hand on his forehead, he realized he had a fever.

_Great…._ Kisshu thought. _I doubt I can teleport like this; I guess I'm stuck here. _He heard someone call his name, and looked up.

Ichigo was walking over to him, and she took one look at him, and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Pai kicked me out, and I think I have a cold," Kisshu said.

Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, then said, "Jeez, you're burning up. If I help you, can you get back to my place?"

"I can't get up; unless you're planning on carrying me, I don't think I can get to your place," Kisshu said.

"I've got another idea," Ichigo said. She concentrated briefly, then said, "Help's on the way."

"Who'd you call?" Kisshu asked, right before he started coughing again.

"Miwa," Ichigo said, as they heard teleportation.

Miwa appeared, and came over, then asked, "Kisshu, what symptoms do you have besides a fever?"

"I have a cough and a headache," Kisshu said. "And I get dizzy standing up."

Miwa put a hand on his chest, then said, "Not good. You've got pneumonia. We need to get you back to Ichigo's house, fast." She picked him up, and said, "Ichigo, grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Miwa teleported to the guest room of Ichigo's house.

Once there, she set Kisshu down on the bed and asked, "Can you take your boots off?"

Kisshu took his boots off, and set them on the floor. "I'm tired…." he said.

"Get some rest, I'll see what I can do," Miwa said.

Kisshu climbed under the covers and laid back. He was asleep almost immediately. Miwa put a hand on his chest, looking worried. _I can bring his fever down, but that's about it, _she told Ichigo telepathically. _I don't have enough training to heal something this serious._

_That doesn't sound good, but can you bring his fever down? _Ichigo asked.

Miwa nodded, and her hand began to glow. Kisshu's cheeks became a little less flushed, but his breathing didn't get any better. Finally Miwa took her hand away, and said, _That's the best I can do. We need to stay with him, so can you watch him while I get Moe and our sleepover stuff?_

_Okay, _Ichigo said. _Should I get a cool cloth too?_

_Good idea, _Miwa said, and teleported out. Ichigo went and got a cool cloth, put it over Kisshu's forehead, then settled down next to him.

Miwa teleported back in with a bunch of stuff about half an hour later, and Moe teleported in soon after. _How's he doing? _Miwa asked.

_Not any better, _Ichigo said. _I wonder why Pai kicked him out?_

_I imagine it has something to do with Deep Blue, _Moe said. _If Kisshu gets worse, we can go and see if he's brainwashed, but for now let's leave it._

_K, _Ichigo and Miwa said.

_I'm going to go make some soup for him, _Miwa said. _He shouldn't be eating anything too heavy._

_Alright, _Ichigo said. _Moe and I will stay with Kisshu._

_Good, _Miwa said, and left.

Ichigo and Moe settled down next to the bed on chairs, and Moe asked, _Ichigo, do you love Kisshu?_

_I'm not sure, _Ichigo admitted. _I know Aoyuck's no good, and Blondie's probably worse, but I'm not sure if I love Kisshu. If I do love him, though, does he actually love me?_

_Miwa says he does, _Moe said. _And she's almost never wrong. I think that if you want to be with him, you should tell him that. We're more than happy to annihilate anyone who tries to hurt either of you. And we'll have to annihilate Blondie soon anyways; he's in the way of the truce plan. We also have to figure out who Deep Blue's human host is, and kill that person._

_You're right, _Ichigo said. Then she noticed Kisshu was stirring, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and turned his head. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful," Kisshu said, as he started coughing again. He sat up, still coughing, but fell back almost immediately. Ichigo caught him, and said, "I don't think sitting up is good for you."

"I guess you're right," Kisshu said weakly.

Miwa came back in, and asked, "Kisshu, are you hungry?"

"No," Kisshu said. "I'm tired again…."

"Get some more rest," Ichigo said. "We'll be here."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said as he fell back to sleep. The girls settled down to watch him. Eventually they all got tired, and took out sleeping bags, then settled down for the night.

The next morning, the girls woke up, and checked on Kisshu. He was still sleeping, but it looked like his condition had worsened overnight. He was having trouble breathing, and his fever was pretty high again. Miwa looked worried, and said telepathically, _I don't know how to heal breathing problems. I'm thinking we need to go 'chat' with Pai._

_Good luck, _Ichigo said. _I'll stay with Kisshu._

_Good, _Miwa said, and she and Moe teleported out.

The noise caused Kisshu to stir, and he looked at Ichigo. "K-" he broke off, coughing, and Ichigo helped him sit up. He was gasping for air when the coughing fit ended, and Ichigo was really worried. "Kisshu, don't try to talk, it's not good for you," she said. "Can you still use telepathy?"

Kisshu nodded, then said telepathically, _I feel worse than yesterday. I can barely breathe._

"Does sitting up help?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu shook his head. He was definitely having trouble breathing. He started coughing again, but this time he passed out. Ichigo felt his forehead, and almost immediately yanked her hand away. Kisshu's fever had really shot up. _I REALLY hope Miwa and Moe can get Pai; this is getting bad, _Ichigo thought.

Half an hour later, Kisshu woke up again. Moe and Miwa still weren't back, and Ichigo was scared.

_Am I going to die? _Kisshu asked her. _I can't breathe._

"I won't let you," Ichigo said, trying to keep her voice steady.

_Can I have a kiss? _Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked at him, noticing that he really couldn't breathe, and that he looked serious for once. "Yes," she said simply.

She lifted Kisshu up, then kissed him. She felt his hand on her cheek as he kissed back. Suddenly she felt his hand leave her cheek, and pulled back, looking at him. "I love you, Ichigo," he said softly, his voice weak.

"I love you too, Kisshu," Ichigo said sincerely, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. She noticed Kisshu's eyes were closing, and shook him, to no avail. She gently helped him lie back down, noticing as she did that he had completely stopped breathing. Tears started pouring down her face, and she buried her face in Kisshu's chest, sobbing.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_Miwa had successfully reversed Pai's brainwash when she and Moe both felt Ichigo start sobbing. The twins looked at each other, and Moe tapped Pai's forehead.

Pai woke up, looking confused, and asked, "What happened?"

"I reversed the brainwash Deep Blue did on you, and we need to get to Ichigo's house, now," Miwa said. "Kisshu has pneumonia, and it was so severe I didn't think I could handle it. I'm worried we might be too late." She looked at Moe, who grabbed Pai and teleported, followed by Miwa.

When the twins and Pai landed in the guest room of Ichigo's house, they were shocked to see Ichigo sobbing, her face buried in Kisshu's chest. His face was dead white, and he wasn't breathing. Miwa went over to Ichigo, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"What?" Ichigo moaned. "I don't want to live anymore!"

"Pai, do you have any Mew Aqua?" Moe asked.

Pai snapped out of shock, and said, "Yes, but it's not enough to bring Kisshu back to life. Do the Mews have enough?"

"More than," Miwa said. "Moe, are you comfortable getting some alone, or do you need me to come?"

"I'll be fine, stay with Ichigo," Moe said, and teleported out.

Miwa started stroking Ichigo's hair gently as she said, "Ichigo, Moe will get some Mew Aqua, okay?"

"Mm…." Ichigo mumbled. "Why is Pai here?"

"I reversed the brainwash," Miwa said.

"It's his fault Kish died…." Ichigo said.

"Actually, it's Deep Blue's fault," Miwa said. "Pai, would you have kicked Kisshu out while he was sick if you hadn't been brainwashed?"

"No," Pai whispered. "I never would have done that. I hope Moe can get the Mew Aqua…."

_**With Moe: **_Moe teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew, and finding the door locked, she simply kicked it down. Ryou and Keiichiro were both down there, and they looked up, startled. "What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"Ryou's going to give me enough Mew Aqua to bring Kisshu back to life, or he'll die the worst death I can invent," Moe snarled. "It might include chopping him to bits before actually killing him."

"Why the HELL do you want to bring an ALIEN back to life?" Ryou snarled.

"Because Ichigo will be sad if I don't," Moe said calmly. "Are you giving me the Mew Aqua?"

"No," Ryou said.

Moe shrugged and snapped her fingers. Keiichiro disappeared, and Ryou screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!?"

"He's currently in that sakura tree in Inohara Park, but it's a bit far to get down," Moe said, smirking. "I'll bring him back if you give me the Mew Aqua."

"OKAY! FINE! You're evil, you know that?" Ryou growled as he went to a safe and got a ball of Mew Aqua.

"You're the evil one, but I guess I'll let you live for now," Moe said. "Hand it over." Ryou handed Moe the ball of Mew Aqua, and she snapped her fingers. Keiichiro reappeared, and said, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I just thought it would be fun to tell him you were stuck at the top of the sakura tree in Inohara Park," Moe said. "Worked like a charm, too. Ja ne!" She teleported out, leaving Keiichiro confused and Ryou steaming.

_**Back with the others: **_By the time Moe was back, Ichigo was asleep, worn out from crying. "I got the Mew Aqua," Moe said.

"Good," Miwa said. She tapped Ichigo's forehead, and said softly, "Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo stirred, and looked at Miwa. Miwa took the ball of Mew Aqua from Moe and handed it to Ichigo. "Use this on Kisshu," she said.

Ichigo took the ball of Mew Aqua, and pushed it into Kisshu's chest. Kisshu began to glow rainbow colors, and the glow flashed. When it faded, Ichigo saw that Kisshu was breathing again. She looked at Miwa, who put a hand on Kisshu's chest. "He's fine," she said. She tapped Kisshu's forehead, and he stirred, then opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked. "I thought I died."

"You did, but Moe got some Mew Aqua, and Ichigo used it to bring you back to life," Miwa said.

Kisshu sat up, and Ichigo immediately threw herself at him, nearly knocking him back down. Kisshu hugged her tightly as she buried her face in his chest again. "I'm fine now, Koneko-chan," he said softly. "You don't have to worry."

"Really?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu smiled. "Really," he said. He looked around, and his smile faded when he saw Pai. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Pai said. "Miwa said I was brainwashed, and she reversed that, but I still shouldn't have kicked you out, whether you were sick or not. I'm really sorry, Kisshu."

Kisshu sighed. "Are we forming a truce now?" he asked.

"I suppose," Pai said. "Ichigo, are you willing to do that too?"

"Yeah, we've been planning for a while," Ichigo said. "We just need to annihilate our leaders, and give you guys all the Mew Aqua to use on your planet."

"Sounds good," Kisshu said. "Before we do that, can I have a kiss?"

Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

**Another one…. Review plz!**


End file.
